


Are You Sure?

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, GFY, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Spike take Willow car shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dee who was in her first car accident. I wanted to cheer her up. Originally posted 10-19-04.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You’re sure this is the one you want?” Spike asked skeptically. Surely his witch couldn’t be serious.

Angel nodded in agreement, “Yeah, Willow. Are you sure? We can keep looking.” He was a badass master vampire, but this…this scared him.

Willow shook her head, the goofy smile still plastered on her lips. “Nope, this is the one. Isn’t it adorable?”

The vampires eyed it like it was going to come to life and hug them or…paint them or something. “But, Willow…it’s purple,” Spike whined.

“I know! It’s just the cutest car ever.” Willow ran her hand over the hood of the lavender 2003 Volkswagen Beetle lovingly. She looked at her vamps with a frown. “You both said I could get whatever car I wanted if the insurance company totaled mine out after the accident. They did and this is the one I want.” She stuck out her lower lip and batted her eyelashes. “Pweese?”

Angel and Spike looked at each other. They hadn’t been able to deny their witch anything yet, there was no point trying to start now. With a look of resignation Angel said, “If this is the one you want, then it’s yours.”

Willow squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around them both. “I love you guys.”

Spike grinned over her head at Angel. “Just don’t expect us to ride in it with you, pet.”

-30-


End file.
